3 to 2, In Sasuke's Favor
by Great Homicidal Walrus Fairy
Summary: SasuNaru fluff. Naruto can't sleep and drags Sasuke down with him.


Disclaimer: Naruto copyright Masashi Kishimoto

SasuNaru, silliness, and playing strip poker... OK, not really... I'm lying. They play rummy. Strip rummy. Ok, not really. Moving on...

**3-2, IN SASUKE'S FAVOR**

It was early. Or it was late. It all depends upon the type of person you happen to be. Naruto, for one, thought of it as being early. You see, he was tired, _really_ tired, and couldn't manage to fall into sweet, sweet slumber. Being tired, awake and lonely, he decided to fix part of his problem.

"Sasuke." Naruto said quietly.

Naruto had begun to poke Sasuke's side; his one weakness. He stirred, mumbled something incoherently, and then rolled over. Naruto poked the small of Sasuke's back.

"SASUKE!" Naruto had practically yelled it this time.

Sasuke began to roll over. He's opened his eyes slowly and glanced over at the bright red LED numbers on the alarm clock. He wasn't at all pleased with what he saw.

"Hm?" he said grumpily.

"Are you still asleep?" Naruto asked mockingly.

"Not anymore. What do you want at this hour? It's late." He sounded slightly irritated and groggy.

Ah-hah. Personality shines through. Ah, the little things.

"No," Naruto said defiantly, totally forgetting that he was tired and lonely, "It's early."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, and then turned to face Naruto completely. He had sat up and started to glare at Sasuke.

"Whatever. It's too late to argue with you." Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah, I thought so,--HEY! It's EARLY!"

"Yeah, yeah, okay." Sasuke yawned and sat up to look Naruto square in the eye. "So, what do you want?"

Naruto pouted and looked down to his hands. Sasuke just kinda looked at him questioningly, his fatigue also totally forgotten. No matter how close he got to Naruto, he neverunderstood him one bit.

"I was lonely. And I couldn't sleep."

"Is that all?"

"…Yeah."

"Well, what do expect me to do about it?" Can anyone say 'mood swing'?

"Huh? What do you mean?" Naruto looked away from his hands, which were quite fascinating, if I do say so myself, to look at Sasuke. He was frowning. Obviously, Sasuke had been doing some soul searching and had found something he didn't like. Again.

"There's nothing I can do to help you sleep, and I'm not the best of company."

Naruto was furious, and rightfully so, seeing as how Sasuke had just insulted his number one person. And Sasuke was having too many mood swings. He should take some Midol.

"Hey! You take that back!" Naruto pointed a finger accusingly at Sasuke's face.

"Huh?" Sasuke looked confusedly at the finger in his face.

"You're my favorite company, Sasuke!" Naruto gave his best and cutest smile. "So…I don't want you saying stuff like that about yourself."

For a while, what Naruto had said didn't really register. After he finally understood, he really did feel much better. Naruto was great like that. He smiled and gave Naruto a hug.

Naruto leaned into the hug.

"And besides," he said suggestively, "There's _plenty_ you could do to help me fall asleep…"

"Well Naruto, to be quite honest with you, I'm still exhausted from when you did this three hours ago. I don't have your stamina, you know." Wow. It was really hard to refuse Naruto coming on to him like that…

"Yeah, I figured that you'd say something like that." He sighed. "Oh well. You know, I'm not really tired anymore. Are you?"

"A little, but why bother? You're just gonna wake me up again."

"Good point. Wanna play cards?"

"Sure." Both of them got out of bed and put their boxers on. They headed out for the living room, Naruto going to get the cards on the way.

"Spades?" Naruto asked, deck of cards in hand.

"No, Rummy." Sasuke sat down at the table in the middle of the room.

"But I suck at Rummy!" Naruto pouted.

"Exactly." Sasuke smirked.

"Bastard." Naruto glared.

"Shut up and deal, dobe."

"Right, right." Naruto shuffled and did as he was told. After all the cards were dealt, Sasuke broke the silence.

"Hey, Naruto." He looked over to his love. Er.

"Huh?" Naruto returned the gaze.

"You know that…that I really love you, right?" Sasuke gave another smile. Two in one night. Astounding.

Naruto smiled back, twenty times as bright." Yeah, I know. I love you too! And hey! Four hours left until we have to go to work!"

"How many times do you think that I can beat you until then?" Sasuke's smile turned into a smirk.

"Shut up, bastard!"

Does it work for men..? Oh well. Sasuke's girly anyway. He'll be fine.

Like it? Hate it? REVIEW, FOR THE REVIEW GODS DEMANDS ITS! Anyway...s.


End file.
